1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a damper for decreasing a piping vibration to decrease the vibration of a pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner includes a compressor to compress refrigerant gas at high temperature and high pressure; a condenser configured to radiate heat from the high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant gas transported from the compressor and also configured to gradually phase-change the high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant gas to a liquid state; an outdoor part having a capillary pipe to pressurize the refrigerant into a low-temperature liquid state and a gas state as the refrigerant is transported from the condenser after being phase-changed into a liquid state; an indoor part having an evaporator configured to maintain an indoor at a low temperature by taking away the heat of the indoor as the evaporator passes through and evaporates the refrigerant that is provided in the low-temperature liquid state and in the gas state and transported from the capillary pipe, and at the same time, configured to transport the evaporated refrigerant gas to the compressor again; and a connecting pipe part to connect the indoor part and the outdoor part.
In a case of a household air conditioner and an industrial air conditioner, the household air conditioner and the industrial air conditioner includes a cycle in which refrigerant circulates by using a copper pipe from the compressor to the condenser, from the condenser to the evaporator, and then from the evaporator to the compressor.
The pipe connected with the compressor is directly subjected to vibration during the operation of the compressor, and a crack may be generated in the pipe when the piping vibration is generated on a large scale.
In such a situation, a weight material is added to decrease the piping vibration.
By adding a weight material to a particular position of the entire pipe, the natural frequency of the pipe is moved to a lower frequency band while avoiding the operating frequency of the compressor, thereby decreasing the piping vibration.
In a conventional method of adding a weight material, the pipe and the weight material made of rubber are integrally fixed to each other by a fixation clip or a cable tie.
In the case of the structure above, however, although the natural frequency of the pipe line is moved to a lower frequency band, the effect in decreasing the vibration is not large.
Thus, in a case of a pipe applied to a constant speed compressor operated at a constant speed, only a predetermined frequency range is needed to be avoided, thereby having an improvement in the vibration with the structure as the above.
However, if a weight material having the structure as the above is applied to a pipe applied to an inverter compressor that is operated in a considerably wide frequency range, the frequency is moved but the decrease of the vibration does not take place, thereby a difficulty occurs within the range of the operating range of frequency.